Regeneration
Regeneration is the ability that allows the user can heal from any bodily damage completely so long as one cell remains. Unlike lower levels of regeneration, there is apparently no "core" required for the regeneration to occur, as any single cell that survives allows the user to completely recover. Because the cells and telomeres lengths are constantly regenerating and rejuvenating, they do not age, recover any damaged body parts, and sustenance intake required is drastically reduced, to the point user attains a form of immortality. Even the separation and destruction of the head is pointless, as the user can simply regenerate, repairing any and all brain damage and nerve cells to perfect working order, keeping the user's mind intact. That does not mean that they duplicate every time they bleed, but rather they recover the best way they can, for instance if decapitated, it does not mean that the body will grow a new head, and the head will grow a new body, but rather which ever is the better choice will occur and the other will simply vanish. The user is immune to all poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, diseases, disorders, parasites, allergen, radiations, etc. their body neutralizes all detrimental contaminants in one’s body, all harmful foreign substances, and will be forever in their optimal health and physical prime. They are immune to telepathic attacks, since the regenerative power restores brain cells to its unaltered state, blocking one's mind from any attacks or invasive attempts. Aside from complete recovery, the ability is also adaptively intelligent, meaning it will not multiply harmful cells such as tumors, but instead repair the sick cells to their original, optimal healthy forms. The user can regenerate and adapt in response to bodily harm, anything from becoming less prone to scratches to being impossible to cut, a slight immune system boost to becoming invulnerable to any biologically debilitating conditions or even increasing their own power in response to a stronger opponent, essentially becoming immune to being killed the same way twice, this can be triggered from virtually any damage.The user increases the rate and speed of their regeneration as the result of the level of punishment sustained, meaning that each time the user is wounded and healed, this will make the speed of regeneration faster than before. Also, the user does not require to turn twisted limbs in the right orientation manually for regeneration to occur. Even if something is jammed into the body, it will not prevent regeneration as it can simply shift the obstacle to make the recovery complete. If the user gains the ability after birth, then the ability can also heal any and all birth defects such as heredity illnesses and unformed limbs. They become "well-endowed", and are physically, mentally and genetically perfect, any damage perfectly heals, even mental or genetic. The user's physical and mental abilities are above natural members of their species in that verse, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species, Characters *Isabelle Tyler possesses this ability. *Kevin Burkhoff gained this ability as a result of taking promicin. Limits Kevin Burkhoff was able to heal when shot by government agents. His body ejected the bullets and his wounds healed, allowing him to get away without a scratch.